<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Hylian and his enemy by Thedarkdweller</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23398111">The Hylian and his enemy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thedarkdweller/pseuds/Thedarkdweller'>Thedarkdweller</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Super Smash Bros - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess, super smash bro’s brawl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Love, M/M, Secret Relationship, linkxganondorf - Freeform, m/m - Freeform, sexy time baby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:48:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,994</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23398111</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thedarkdweller/pseuds/Thedarkdweller</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The time at the Super Smash Bros. Stadium has made Link and Ganondorf grow affectionate towards each other. Though their relationship is frowned upon and taboo, they still choose to meet in secret.</p><p>WARNING: Hot sex happens here, male on male, all that good stuff</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ganondorf/Link</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>118</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Hylian and his enemy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He couldn’t keep doing this, the sneaking while exciting and fun, so much was at stake. In the dead of the night the mighty hero from Hyrule quietly tip toed down the dark hallway. He was on the other end of the massive mansion he was currently staying in with everyone else, this end designated for the more villainous of types. There were many different realities, different dimensions full of extraordinary people and creatures. They could all meet up at a place known as the “Super Smash Bros. Mansion” where they could exchange information, learn about each other, and yes, fight each other, but it was all fun and games, nothing serious.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The mansion was usually quiet this time of night, especially in the hero area. Though he couldn’t say the same thing about the villain area. The villains were... strange to be blunt. One of them was a massive dragon, one you might find in Elidin, and he had a kid, or multiple kids? They were unique but strange all the same. Luckily, there weren’t many or these people/creatures so the hallway was small andtherefore it was less likely to be found here. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He stopped in front of one of the large door, the door brandished with the symbol of the triforce. The dark oak made the hero actually feel quite small, the idea of what he was doing here made him ashamed, but again, it was so exciting.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Link knocked on the door quietly, yet the sound seemed to echo around him loudly. The hero looked around nervously before knocking again. He was a little desperate now, it was only a matter of time before someone would come out for food or to use the restroom, and how would he explain what he was doing in front of his enemy’s door at this hour? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He was getting ready to turn away when the door clicked open. Ganondorf smirked down at the boy before him who looked a little sheepish.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Again? My my. You’ve gotten quite needy haven’t you?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The silent hero slinked past eager to go into the large warm room. Ganondorf truly had been expecting Link, the fireplace was lit, the room tidy and kept. The room itself was made for Ganondorf himself, the celestials who created this place seemed to know everything about everyone who was called. Link’s own room was painted with trees from Faron, pictures of horses and Hyrule itself adorned the walls, places of where he would visit, Lake Hylia, Arbiters Grounds, even a photo of the Twilight Realm. Ganondorf’s room however was filled with Gerudo memorabilia, things Link had never seen on his travels. Sometimes in the late night Ganondorf would tell stories of a forgotten land in the Gerudo Desert, he would murmur of the Gerudo women, how he was a king, and how the king of Hyrule was selfish. Link had never known of the late King Daphnes to be racist, but Ganondorf has pointed out the lack of Gerudo people, despite evidence the tribe had existed.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Link was jerked out of his thoughts as a pair of large warm hands wrapped around him, he drew in a shaky breath getting excited already. A pair of lips started behind his right ear and trailed gentle kisses down his neck until they reached the tunic, to which the pair just traveled back up but slower. The hero but his lip and reached up to take off his tunic when his hands were caught, warm breath tickling his ear.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No no, you know better </span>
  <span class="s2">boy</span>
  <span class="s1">. Let your </span>
  <span class="s2">master</span>
  <span class="s1"> do what he pleases first.” Link shivered at the deep voice, his eyes sliding shut as he let the large hands guide his arms back to his sides. He felt a gentle squeeze on his hands, a silent but authoritative command to keep them there for now.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">This time the lips came back to his neck and the hands wandered his chest over the thin fabric. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No armor? No undershirt? You really wanted this didn’t you?” The larger man murmured gently receiving a soft nod in return. The Gerudo became more aggressive suddenly, not hurting the boy, but holding him tighter against his own chest. “When I ask something I expect a verbal response boy.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes sir.” The hero whispered gently. Link wasn’t one for words, and Ganondorf knew why, he also knew the mighty princess of Hyrule would never get that bit of information from him, so when Link spoke even simple short sentences it made the king feel so powerful, so in control. The hero’s voice was somewhat intoxicating as most have never had the privilege to hear it. Such ferocity, such courage in such a small voice. It filled the beast within him with desire.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He loosened his grip and continued to roam around the hero’s chest, this time however, one of the hands traveled up under the tunic sliding across the skin of the hero’s stomach and chest. The hero was so perfect, so beautiful, every curve, every muscle seemed to have been crafted by the goddesses themselves. Links breath caught in his throat as those large powerful hands touched him with nothing between. While Ganondorf was always rough and aggressive in battle, the man was so gentle and soft when they were alone. The hero bit his lip as he felt a hand cup one of his flat breasts, his body reacting to the touches like soft surges of lightning hitting every nerve.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ganondorf chuckled in his ear and started toying with the boys nipples loving how it made him moan quietly and squirm. It was turning the larger man on feeling the hero push his chest into the mans hand. With his other hand he travelled further downwards until he heard the hero squeak. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The hero blushed heavily as those strong hands began toying with his member as well, his hands clenched at his sides fighting the urge to help the man. By this point there was a very noticeable tent in the hero’s pants as he couldn’t help but grind into that hand. Ganondorf smirked and dipped his other hand down the hero’s pants making him moan a little louder, his first hand still under the shirt now switched sides to give his other nipple attention as well. Links eyes rolled closed and he moaned softly as those talented hands fondled him. He could forget about everyone in the mansion at this moment, all that mattered was him and his lover. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No armor, no undershirt, not even any underwear, you were </span>
  <span class="s2">very</span>
  <span class="s1"> eager tonight.” Ganon whispered huskily in his ear.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes sir... just please...” Link was cut off by a gasp and a moan as his nipple was pinched, but it only lasted a moment before a finger circled around the area teasingly.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“On the bed, now. Now.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Link nodded and almost whined as the hands removed themselves, he scurried to the bed though eager to please the larger man. He laid on his back, arms at his sides, legs spread a little, his member still standing proudly in his pants, he flushed in embarrassment briefly at how much he loved this. Ganon took his time, he liked watching the boy squirm on the bed for a brief time, he knew how desperate the boy could get.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The larger man climbed onto the massive bed with him, he smirked down at the hero sitting between his legs, hands in the boys thighs rubbing up like he was going to play more with the hero’s waiting member, but then they moved back down his thighs at a slow teasing pace never touching where he wanted. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Remove your shirt.” Ganondorf commanded as he grabbed one of the hero’s legs, easing the boot off.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Link eagerly took the tunic off before carelessly throwing it to the floor as his other boot was removed as well, a soft thunk as the pair hit the floor as well. Ganon took his own heavy shirt off tossing it to the side. At least he already had his own armor off as well, otherwise Link would have to lay there and squirm for the next ten minutes. Ganondorf chuckled at the idea and made a mental note to make the boy suffer later on, but not tonight.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The large man grabbed the white pants and urged the boy to lift his hips, he eased the material down before throwing it to the floor as well, the hero now completely bare before him. Link blushed as he felt those eyes roam over him again, taking in everything about him. The hero was gorgeous, muscular and strong yet gentle at the same time, his skin marred with scars from previous battles, though those did nothing to deter his beauty. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ganondorf leaned down holding the hero gently as his lips met Links, the boy couldn’t help but reach up and wrap his arms around the mans neck holding him close. Ganon moaned softly almost like a deep roar in satisfaction to the response, he reached down and lifted the boys hips feeling those thin legs wrap around his waist. The hero moaned into the kiss as Ganon’s still clothed member rubbed against him almost teasing him in ways. The more eager Link got the more demanding he became, he kissed Ganondorf more aggressively and took it upon himself to grind into the man.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The kiss was broken as three large fingers pushed themselves into the blond boys mouth, the hero licking and sucking immediately. The once fierce blue eyes now glazed in desire, a small pink twinge dusted across his face, even up to the points of his ears.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ganondorf smirked and rubbed himself against that pale crevice under him, he could feel the boy grinding back almost demandingly, the hero had no patience whatsoever.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The Gerudo removed his fingers and leaned down to kiss the boy again, his now moist fingers going lower and lower at almost a slow teasing pace. He circled the entrance slowly feeling the boy tense softly before he pushed in. The hero grunted from the intrusion squirming a little more now. He focused on kissing the man above him, his fingers tangling themselves in those soft red locks.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ganondorf moved his finger in and out, in and out until he felt the boy was ready, he pushed another finger in and began to massage the entrance open, twisting and thrusting, curling and pushing, all the while the boy under him was moaning and whining. By the third finger the hero broke the kiss and moaned, back arching off the bed into the chest of his enemy as he was hit with a glorious burst of lightning.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“There hm?” Ganondorf chuckled thrusting his fingers more demandingly towards that spot as he began kissing down the hero’s neck, the boy moaning and twisting underneath him. Link held on to his enemy as he subconsciously spread his legs further, another loud moan pouring out of him. He was always apprehensive of his voice but right now, he didn’t care, he wanted the whole damn mansion to hear his cries. It made him feel dirty but he secretly wanted Zelda to hear it, but it was also just as hot to keep it a secret.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The fingers pulled out of him, the hero shifting his lower body to help the man above him line up. He was delirious almost, ready to just trust himself on that large appendage his enemy possessed. His breathing went rigid as he felt it, circling his entrance, teasing him. Ganondorf always liked to make the boy squirm and whine, and this always did the trick, especially when he didn’t do anything and the boy would squirm and grind himself.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ready?” Ganondorf said lowly placing a hand possessively over the hero’s throat, Links smaller hands holding the hand there. The boy nodded back receiving a dark growl from the beast and Link swallowed.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes sir. Please just do it.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ganon smirked in satisfaction, pushing in as he gently squeezed the boys throat. Despite the squeeze, an almost battle like cry escaped the hero, his back arching against his enemy again as he took each inch. Ganondorf was a beast deep down, but he was always gentle in bed, letting the hero adjust before fucking his brains out.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Soon his hips met that creamy behind of the hero, the boy panting and shifting a little before giving a small nod. The man always started slow, almost painfully slow for Link’s taste. He pulled out part of the way before slamming back in making the body below him tense and moan. He did it again, and again and again, until a rhythm was established.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Links eyes rolled to the back of his skull as the thrusts came, slow but hard, filling every inch of his body with pleasure. Every now and then, the hand on his throat would squeeze reminding him who was in power and he’d moan just a little louder. the pace began to quicken, Ganondorf kissing the boys cheek affectionately, he loved watching the boy take him. He pounded into the hero knowing just how much the boy love it, never once worrying about hurting him. They had done this enough to know what the limits were, and for a Hylian, Link was durable and tough to break.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The Hylian hardly spoke during sex, only sometimes moaning the occasional “yes” when he was really turned on, he was loud however, almost like he was fighting a battle. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ganon pulled out suddenly and pulled off the boy panting a little. “Hands and knees, </span>
  <span class="s2">now.</span>
  <span class="s1"> Hands behind you back.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Link obeyed swiftly, arching his back almost as if he was begging for it again, his hands folding themselves behind his back as he fully submitted to his enemy. The larger male slipped back in as the hero moaned desperately into the pillow, a large hand now holding his small ones in place, the other free hand traveling under the boy to play with his nipples again. Now less gentle, Ganondorf pounded into the boy while he pinched, hearing in satisfaction as the boy gave a higher pitched squeal. The Gerudo loved this position the most because the hero always met each thrust, always desperate for more. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I wish I could make you mine in front of everyone, your sounds too beautiful to be contained in this room.” Ganondorf murmured into a pointed ear receiving a muffled moan in response. “Perhaps tomorrow at breakfast, I bend you over a table and take you right then and there?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Another moan, but louder almost like the boy was in agreement on the idea.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Or perhaps down in training, we can go to the restroom, I fill you with a toy as you try to fight the clones?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Link could only manage a nod at that as he moaned again imagining the scenario. With this new realm came new technology, and while the hero’s soul and spirit were pure, he had some dirty desires deep down. He heard of one such “toy” that could move, vibrate with its own energy, something about that while fighting in front of everyone had his toes curl in absolute pleasure.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Or, maybe I take you every hour to the restroom, I can tease you, eat you out, have you on your knees before me, and we see if you could even wait for that night, where then I would ravish you, tie you to the bed and tease you until you thought you would go insane, and then, and only then would I finally allow you the release you so craved.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Please...” The hero moaned more clearly as he was pounded into, the sounds almost echoing around him louder than his moans. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He was getting close, he struggled a little wanting so badly to touch himself, so badly wanting to cum. Ganondorf sensed this and chuckled moving from the boys hard nipple to his weeping member. Link grinded into that hand, eyes rolling back again as he was stroked, the mans thumb now running over his sensitive slit sending him in fits of moans and whines. Ganon himself could feel his impending orgasm as it rose deep in him, he wanted to fill this boy and watch as the hero was forced to take it all. For a mighty hero, Link certainly was quite the slut for his enemy.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You want to cum don’t you?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The boy nodded now trying to grind into that hand with every thrust.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Answer me!” The Gerudo commanded.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes! Yes sir! Please!” Link yelled into the pillow.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The beast above him released the boys hands and gripped his hips slamming into him harder. It didn’t take much before he roared as he emptied himself into the hero, filling him completely. As if on cue, Link moaned and gripped the sheets tightly as he too spilled his seed on the blankets making a mess of things. The pair rode their orgasms together, nothing but the sounds of passion and cries of pleasure before the two sat there motionless for a minute.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Link moaned softly as Ganon pulled out dropping to the sheets next to him. Link rolled to his side facing Ganondorf and moved closer, a large arm wrapping protectively around him as the pair panted softly.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Always so magnificent.” The man mumbled before kissing his prize gently. He smirked down at the tired boy, Link holding on to Ganons chest as he closed his eyes and started to drift off.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">In Hyrule, they were sworn enemies, but here they were equals. After an accident in the arena they became lovers, Ganondorf could only imagine how their lives would change when they got back to Hyrule. But for now, he pulled the boy close, wrapping the two of them in the warm blankets to sleep. For now, everything was perfect, and that’s how they wanted it to stay.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>